Tales From Dentonvale
by gatsbys
Summary: A side project for my other fic "Welcome to Dentonvale." This will feature a series of one-shot type stories exploring more of the background of Dentonvale and its patients, as well as Nation and Cosmo McKinley. This has mix of characters from both Shock Treatment and Rocky Horror. I highly reccomend new readers go check out "Welcome to Dentonvale" before reading this. Please R&R!
1. The Prince From Outer Space

_Auhtor's Note: Hey guys! So I am definitely planning on continuing my other stories but I decided to add one more into the mix! I had so many ideas regarding secondary characters and their backstories in my fic "Welcome to Dentonvale" but sadly I realized I wasn't going to be able to pursue all of them without making the plot overly complicated. To compensate for this, I had the idea to make a series of one-shots that further explore the stories of some of the patients in Dentonvale as well as the McKinley's. This will include backstories regarding Frank, Eddie, Columbia, and Farley Flavors even, taking place before the events in "Welcome to Dentonvale". I highly reccomened any new readers to check it out before reading this just to avoid any confusion towards the plot. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! Please feel free to leave feedback, it helps immensely._

* * *

 **Chapter One: Cosmo**

Cosmo McKinley had decided to spend the day locked in his office with the intentions of dedicating some quality time to his medical journals and a nice cup of black coffee. He made himself comfortable on the sofa in front of his windows, appreciating the warm spring air as it wafted into the room, bringing with it the aroma of blossoming flowers and budding trees. Dentonvale became even more dismal in the winter time, leaving the doctor, and patients, eagerly waiting for the snow to melt and the outside to bloom once more. He watched as the residents scurried about in the courtyard below, his attention immediately drawn to a flash of bright red hair. His sister, and partner in many ways, Nation, occupied a spot on one of the stone benches next to the castle gardens, her eyes fixated on a book of her own. He observed her intently as she thumbed throught the pages, the sun casting a halo around her head as it reflected off her hair. " _An angel stuck on Earth_ ," he thought to himself. Almost as if she could sense him, her eyes shifted to his office windows, meeting his gaze. She winked and puckered her lips, sending a kiss meant only for him.

Slightly embarassed from having been caught staring, he waved to her awkwardly and closed his hand to make a fist, pretending to catch the kiss before turning away. Just as he was about to settle back down and focus on his work, a knock at the door interrupted him, followed by Nurse Ansalong's cheerful voice on the other side.

"Dr. McKinley, I'm sorry to bother you but Officer Parker is here to see you!"

Vance Parker was the head sheriff over at Denton's police station. However, Cosmo had no recollection of any meeting, double-checking the calander on his desk to assure he hadn't scheduled something and forgotten about it. Still, he came back empty handed, having no memory or even a written reminder for a meeting that day - or any day, for that matter. It was highly unlikely that the officer had just stopped in for lunch and a friendly chat, and immediately Cosmo began to worry.

Recently, their business partner and long-time friend, Farley Flavors, had been arrested for attempting to pay for something with counterfeit money. However, he pleaded innocent, stating he had no knowledge that the bill was fake. Being such an important figure in Denton - after all, he owned most of it - Farley got off with just a slap on the wrist, his bail being paid almost immediately after it was set.

Farley acquired his fortune from the success of his fast food restauraunt, "Farley Flavors Fabulous Fast Food", making it big and becoming one of the richest men in the country over the span of a few years. He'd earned his spot as the pride of Denton, a beloved icon in his hometown, his name admired in households everywhere. He was the only successful man the town had ever seen. He purchased Denton's television station, DTV, and completely revamped it, gutting the old shows for new and improved ones such as Marriage Maze that sent the ratings soaring. He contacted the McKinley's shortly after, interested in their degrees in psychology. He marketed an idea to the siblings, the one he felt was his biggest yet: the first mental instituton to be located in Denton. He strong beliefs that Denton was a mentally corrupt and dirty place in desperate need of help, and they were the perfect pair to hire for the job of cleaning it up. He funded the entirety of Dentonvale, down to the last doorknob, helping the doctors achieve success in their field of studies. Farley payed for the remodeling of the entire castle after discovering it abandoned, left untouched for years. Its location on a dead-end street on the outskirts of town provided Farley with the exact privacy he desired in order to execute his side business.

The siblings had been aware of the fast-food tycoon's "other hobbies" from day one. They had agreed to partner with Farley after he projected his idea to them, and after his countless generous donations, both to the hospital and them personally, how could they not keep his secret? Both parties were fully aware that if one went down, the other was to go down too. Additionally, in return for their partnership with him, Farley also agreed to keep the sibling's unsavory relationship a secret, offering them a judgement-free friendship and a one-way ticket out on the chances they were ever discovered.

The secret business involved the exchange of both counterfit and real money, as well as other illegal goods, the castle functioning as part of the operation center. Farley was a kingpin in many areas outside of fast food, as well as highly intelligent, meaning he knew how to cover his tracks and cover them well. His already existing fortune helped to provide a cover-up for the constant influxes of money, allowing him to go this long undetected by police. The McKinley's recieved a fraction of this profit, using it to help keep the hospital and their own luxourious lifestyles outside of Dentonvale satisfied. With all these activities taken into consideration, it made sense as to why a police officer showing up unannounced at his hospital would make Cosmo nervous.

* * *

The doctor followed Ansalong through the maze of hallways and down the rickety elevator to the first floor where Officer Parker was waiting. He was doing his best to disguise his nervousness, but he could feel his armpits growing damp with sweat still. He silently worried a stain would show through on his green uniform. Ansalong, meanwhile, had given no reasoning to Cosmo for the sudden visit, which only made his anxieties grow.

However, when they finally arrived to the front lobby of the castle, there was no squad of cops waiting with handcuffs for him. Instead, it was something not even he, after years of working with the unstable, could have imagined. A man, or they _appeared_ to be a man, dressed in women's lingerie, including a sequined corset and heels, stood before him, hands secured behind his back. He was struggling to fight off Officer Parker's tight grip, shouting uncomprehendible nonsense as he attempted to squirm away.

"Let go of me at once!" He demanded, stomping one of his stilettos. "The Royal Court of Transsexual Transylvania will not stand for their prince to treated like this!"

Officer Parker looked desperately to Cosmo for help, seeming to have gotten himself a little too in over his head - even for him. The man has surely seen a lot in his line of work, but nothing could have prepared him to face a man in women's underwear and make-up claiming to be royalty.

"Hello, Officer." Cosmo greeted politely, offering a tight lipped smile. "What seems to be the problem here?"

"We found this nut roaming around downtown dressed like this, shouting some nonsense about being a prince from another planet. He was really starting to freak the locals out so we detained him for indecent exposure and for causing a disturbance. We took him back to the station but we can't find any information on him or anyone related to him, and he just keeps repeating the same story."

The entire scenario sounded absolutely laughable. A alien prince with a niche for cross-dressing? It was the most absurd thing Cosmo had heard in all of his years in the mental health field. He couldn't wait for Nation to hear about this.

"A prince, you say?" He inquired, turning his focus to the other man now, doing his best to stifle back his laughter.

"Yes!" The man groaned impatiently. He appeared annoyed by this question, as though he was tired of explaining himself. "My name is Dr. Frank n Furter, I am a scientist from the planet Transsexual Transylvania and the heir to my planet's throne. I was overthrown by my crew and almost murdered in cold blood! I am trying to find the means to return home!"

Cosmo couldn't help himself and a chuckle escaped his lips. He pressed his fingers to his mouth in an attempt to hide his amusement. Frank frowned, growing more frustrated over not being taken seriously.

"I thought this would be the right place to bring him." Officer Parker explained, obviously at his wits end. He'd probably dealt with more than enough for one day.

"Thank you, officer. You are exactly right." He flashed his usual, overly-friendly smile to Frank, who was still attempting to wiggle free. "This is the perfect place for him."

It seemed as though things were about to get very interesting around Dentonvale.


	2. The Strange Siblings

Author's _note: Hey guys, I'm back again! This chapter is mostly going to focus on Farley and the McKinley's past and how they came to know each other before Dentonvale. Hope you enjoy and please leave feedback!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Farley Flavors**

The campus was so much larger than it had appeared in the pamphlet. As Farley stepped off the greyhound bus, he had to stop his jaw from dropping as he took in the new surroundings that were no longer just an image on a piece of paper. The lawn stretched out before him, scattered with colorful knit blankets and lounging students basking in the warm August sunlight. Some of them played instruments, their melodies carrying over to where Farley stood with suitcases clenched in his sweaty fists. He wiped his palms on his jeans as a pair of girls passed by, braided hair swinging behind them.

The university was one of the most prestigious in the state and it came as no surprise when Farley recieved his acceptance letter. Graduating as one of the top 10 students in his class, Farley had done extremely well for himself academically despite being bounced between foster homes for most of his life. He recieved a multitude of scholarships for his hard work, but unfortunately he still fell short of attending his dream school. His foster family offered no means of help. Still determined, Farley spent the entirity of the summer after graduation riding his bike in the blistering sun to his job at a local fast food joint. The customers were rude and he left each shift reeking of french fry grease, but by the end of it, he had stashed away enough money in the shoebox under his bed to send himself off to college. At the end of the summer when he packed up what little belongings he possessed, it was with no tearful goodbyes from his foster family. The only person to see him off was a scrawny 13 year old boy with scrapped up knees and a mouth full of braces named Ricky. One of his foster parent's four biological children, Ricky was the only person Farley considered himself close with, and the only one he counted as family. Their goodbye comprised of a tight hug and the promise of a phone call every weekend.

Farley felt like he had wandered aimlessly around campus for hours, and although he wasn't disappointed when he stumbled upon some attractive blondes in cheerleader uniforms practicing their routines, the sun was beginning to set, and he still had an entire suitcase to unpack. What he was looking for, a multi-story building made of stone, identified by a crooked sign above the main doors as "Pritt Hall". This was where his dormitory was located, and his home for next two semesters.

Inside, the halls were chaos, packed tight with other students and their luggage as they moved into their rooms, the floors such a mess with people's belongings that it was almost impossible to see the ugly patterned carpet underneath. Farley narrowly escaped being trampled by two boys carrying large bean bag chairs as he read from a crumpled sheet of paper he had kept safe in his pocket; his source of information for his classes, as well as his room number: #343. When he approached his assigned room at last, he swore he could hear shuffling on the other side, accompanied by giggling, both of which fell silent as knocked.

The door swung open almost immediately and Farley was surprised to be greeted by a lanky man who looked more like a professor than a student. The man had long, blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, and wore a pair of round, wire-frame glasses that he constantly pushed up the bridge of his nose. He was dressed in rather good taste, in a pair of pressed slacks and a blue button down. His clothes appeared expensive.

"Hello.. Im assuming you must be Farley." He drawled, the slight twang in his voice suggesting the remnants of a Southern accent. The corner of his mouth twitched, as if he was trying to smile, and he pushed the door open further to grant him access. Farley then realized there was a third person present - an attractive woman with thick, red curls sat on one of the beds. She was dressed just as nice as the man in a pair of high-waisted wool trousers and a fitted tee. She paid little attention to Farley as he entered the room, remaining fixated on the pages of the book spread out before her. Farley assumed this must be his girlfriend.

"My name is Cosmo." The man with the ponytail introduced. "This is my sister, Nation. She is also a student here."

The woman glanced up now, looking first to her brother and then to Farley. She offered a poliet smile before promptly returning to her book.

"It's nice to meet you both!" Farely beamed, setting his belongings down on the bed that had yet to be claimed. The room was furnished with two of everything - two beds, two desks, two wardrobes. The furniture was nicer than anything his old bedroom had possessed. Two nightstands with identical lamps sat beside each of the beds and a large window overlooked the campus common down below. His roommate must have already unpacked all his belongings, as he noticed one of the desks was piled high with a variety of books and knick-knacks, including a framed picture of the two siblings. Farley noted a large portion of his textbooks pertained to psychology.

"Is that your major?" He asked curiously, pointing out one of the books.

"Oh, yes." Cosmo nodded, taking a seat on the bed beside his sister. He glanced at the text on the page she was reading. "We both study psychology."

"I'm studying business myself..." Farley shared, unclasping his suitcase to transfer his clothes to the empty wardrobe. He hoped his roommate wasn't silently judging his lack of style. Having to support himself from such a young age meant he didn't have much to put into nice clothes, and most of what he did have was hand-me-downs. For the first time ever, Farley felt extremely self-concious in his simple jeans and t-shirt.

"I should probably head back to my dorm." Nation spoke up, closing her book suddenly and getting to her feet. Farley watched out of the corner of his eye as she whispered something to her brother that he couldn't quite catch. Her hand lingered on his shoulder for a moment before she extended it to Farley. Her nails were painted a deep shade of red. "It was nice to meet you."

She shook his hand and gave another tight-lipped smile, tossing a glance back towards her brother. The awkward tension in the room was only broken by the sound of the door slamming shut behind her.

* * *

By the second week of classes, Farley found himself loathing the siblings.

The two seemed practically inseperable, Nation spending almost every evening in their dorm room, cross-legged on Cosmo's bed with a book in her lap. The pair frequently studied together, Cosmo reclining at his desk with his feet propped up as they analyzed their various textbooks. They hardly spoke, but occassionally they would glance up from their work to make eye contact, almost as if they were communicating telepathically. Farley found himself spending a lot of time in the library to avoid them.

When Nation wasn't around, which was rare aside from when they went to bed, Cosmo still wasn't much of a conversationalist. He kept mostly to himself during the times they were alone, his nose usually buried in a book, scribbling down notes for one of his classes. He took schooling very seriously and didn't appear to have any friends outside of his sister, let alone a romantic life. Farley was too intimidated to initiate any small talk with him and they remained in awkward silence most of the time.

One day, as Farley was coming back late from one of his evening lectures, he heard shouting on the other side of their door, followed by Nation storming out a moment later. She looked as though she was almost in tears and she didn't even acknowledge Farley's presence as she stomped off down the hall. Inside, Cosmo was sitting at his desk, looking equally as aggitated. Farley assumed the two had just gotten into a typical sibling argument, and to be respectful of Cosmo's privacy, he pretended as though he hadn't witnessed anything.

"How were your classes?" Farley asked in a cheerful tone, attempting to divert the mood in the room.

"Women.." Cosmo muttered under her breath, removing his glasses to rub his temples.

Farley chuckled akwardly. "Oh, yeah, I hear that one."

Cosmo mumbled something under his breath and returned his glasses to his face. He looked at Farley seriously. "Have you ever had any women in your life before?"

In truth, Farley hardly knew any women, besides his foster mom. He had never even kissed a girl, let alone gone steady with one. Hell, it was hard for him to get a girl to even talk to him. But, in an attempt to impress his roommate, Farley lied. "Uh, yeah... tons."

They held eye contact for what felt like an eternity of uncomfortable silence, and at first it seemed that Cosmo almost didn't believe him. Regardless, he kept going. "It's like nothing you do is ever good enough." He vented, slamming his hand down on the desk. Farley wondered what this fight could have possibly been about, but knew better than to pry.

"You bend over backwards and they still demand more! It's ridiculous." He shook his head, his rage simmering, and pushed his glasses back into place a bony finger. He scoffed, snarkily adding, "Well, I know you can't relate." It was clear Farley wasn't convincing enough.

Cosmo stood up and threw one more look at Farley over his shoulder as he moved to open the door. "Just so you know, you can't get anything past me."

The door slammed shut and Farley was left even more confused, and humiliated, than he was before.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading guys! The next chapter will more than likely be a continuation of this storyline/Cosmo and Farley's origins pre-Dentonvale. Please leave a review, the feedback helps a bunch!_


End file.
